The Price Was Right
by neelix
Summary: A charity auction is taking place at Hogwarts, but there is more going on than meets the eye.
1. The Auction

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters - Just playing with JK Rowlings toys.

The Great Hall was teeming with students, teachers and guests. The feast was over and the tables cleared away leaving the dance floor empty.

Everyone was dressed in their finery, in particular Chief Medi-Wizard Arkwright, who was standing at the podium, a hammer in his hand. His robe was shining gold and blue and had tiny sequins sewn in intricate designs along the hems. He surveyed the scene and his eyes glinted brightly, his face split into a wide smile.

As caring and as qualified as he was in his position, Bentley Arkwright was essentially a businessman and a moneymaker. He loved the annual charity ball for St Mungo's, it always raked in a lot of galleons for the hospital. Money also went to the Aging Wizards Benevolent Fund, of which he was Chief Treasurer. He smiled smugly and started to plan how to spend his own personal cut, him being an aging wizard and meeting the criteria for a regular allowance and all.

'Bentley, we need to round up the prizes,' Minerva peered at him over her spectacles, her lips pinched slightly as she observed him. This man didn't deny himself anything, she noted. His silver hair was swept back and hung loose over his collar. He was wearing very expensive cologne and on his fingers were two large gold rings, encrusted with rare gems. His wand was rare ebony, containing dragon heartstring that he had purchased from Alfonso Weevil's Rare Wand Emporium, the most expensive wand shop in the world. He liked to tell people that on a regular basis.

Bentley turned to Minerva, his smile not reaching his eyes. 'Naturally, Headmistress. And may I take this opportunity to thank your good self and the Professors for giving of their time so generously. The money will go to very worthy causes.' He flashed his perfect white teeth at her.  
_  
One of the worthy causes,_ Minerva thought bitterly, and regretted agreeing to this ridiculous auction for the umpteenth time.

Bentley considered Minerva for a short moment. She had always been bitter, even at school, he remembered. Never any fun and always stuck to the rules. He had enjoyed school and still did OK. He puffed out his chest, raising his gavel high in his hand and hammering it hard onto the podium.

The gathered crowd stood and faced the podium expectantly.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, Students and Invited guests,' Bentley's voice was like sickly sweet syrup as he spoke, enunciating each syllable roundly 'we will shortly be starting our auction, if you could gather around. And auction prizes, we need you on the stage, if you please. I thank you.' He beamed around at the smiling faces.

There was movement in the crowd as one by one the Professors of Hogwarts walked towards the stage.

Hermione turned to Ron and sighed deeply. 'Better go up.' She shrugged.

Ron grinned at her. 'Don't worry, I'll bid for you then I can find some excellent jobs for you. Starting in the bedroom.'

Hermione laughed a little and wandered up to the stage, taking her position between Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Only Professor Flitwick was smiling. The other Professors were stony faced as they gazed at the crowd.

Hermione scanned the crowd and saw Lavender Brown staring up at her, her face set. Hermione looked pointedly at her and she nodded. There wasn't much love lost between them, but she had her uses, did Lavender. Hermione fought back a small smile; she knew she had her over a barrel. She scanned the row of Professors slightly. Her breath hitched in her throat a little and she turned her gaze forwards again.

Bentley spoke again.

'Here are the rules. Anyone can bid on one of our wonderful volunteers. The Professor you win has to spend two hours of their time being put to good use, using their own particular talents. What they do is up to you. You win them, you choose.'

The crowd gasped and then applauded. This was a new dimension to the ball and only suggested by Bentley because it meant no initial outlay in purchasing auction prizes. He smiled and mentally patted himself on the back.

Severus Snape scowled at the crowd. He could not believe that he had been dragged into this ridiculous charade, to be paraded in front of people and sold like a piece of meat. He would not be forced to clean someone's house or assist with children's homework, some of the more exciting tasks they may have to carry out. He scowled again in the hope it may put people off bidding for him. As far as Severus was concerned, there was only one good thing about this auction. He looked into the crowd and nodded at Mundungus Fletcher, who grunted and nodded back. Severus smirked. He knew Mundungus would carry out his instructions; he had too much to lose. Severus smiled to himself as he recalled walking into Fat Sam's Magical Equipment Store in Diagon Alley and observed a badly disillusioned Mundungus helping himself to the goods. He owed him one. Severus had allowed him to walk out of the store unchallenged, he knew he could manipulate the situation to his advantage at some point and that time was now.

Bentley stepped forward. 'Our first volunteer is Professor Weasley. Step forward please, Professor.'

Hermione glanced at him and stepped forward, forcing a smile onto her face.

'Professor Weasley teaches Potions here at Hogwarts, taking over from the illustrious Professor Snape when he moved into Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now, Mrs Weasley has agreed to tidy houses or office buildings or even use her Potions talents. Perhaps you need a love potion to tempt that certain someone?' Bentley smiled around the room as Hermione closed her eyes and winced. 'So what am I bid for the lovely, and if I may say it very beautiful, Professor Weasley?'

The bidding began, first Ron putting up twenty galleons, followed by a tall woman with her hair tied up severely on her head towards the back of the room, who upped the ante to forty galleons.

'Forty galleons? Is that all? Come now, ladies and gents, really….'Bentley shook his head sadly.

Severus glared at Mundungus, who shuffled to the front of the crowd.

'Three hundred Galleons, Mr Arkwright, Sir…' He called up. Hermione gasped. Three hundred? She looked over at Ron who mouthed 'sorry'. Their budget was only One Hundred galleons.

'Well, well, Mr Fletcher, that is more like it! Any further bids?' He looked around the room hopefully. 'Didn't think so,' he muttered under his breath. 'Professor Weasley to Mundungus Fletcher for three hundred Galleons!'

A cheer ran around the room and Hermione looked at Mundungus with disgust, but smiled a small smile to herself.

'Next up, the man himself, Professor Snape. Step forward, there's a good man.'

Bentley started to laugh but Severus stopped him with a glare.

'Right then, yes. Professor Snape, well known to all. Hero of the hour only a few short years ago… hasn't specified what tasks he's prepared to undertake, but I'm sure someone can find a use for him,' Bentley smiled hopefully.

Lavender Brown immediately shot her hand in the air. 'Fifty Galleons.'

Hermione glared at her. They had agreed to take it slowly. Lavender caught her eye and blushed.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward and pointedly looked Severus up and down. He spread his hands out as if to say 'Come and get me.' He smirked a little. This would be fun.

'Two hundred Galleons.' Narcissa drawled at Bentley.

'Well well, a bidding war, perhaps, what say you?' He looked over at Lavender.

'Three hundred Galleons…' she sputtered.

'Four Hundred…' Narcissa looked down her nose at Lavender, who glanced briefly at Hermione who lifted a finger imperceptibly.

Lavender pulled herself up to her full height. 'One thousand Galleons,' she stated clearly.

The crowd gasped, and Snape stared down at her incredulously. His eyes flicked towards Bentley who was beaming from ear to ear.

'Excellent bid! Well, Madame Malfoy, the ball is in your court, I believe?'

Narcissa glared at Lavender, who started to quail in her shoes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Narcissa looked up at Severus. 'Next time, old friend. Forgive me.' she purred, then turned and slinked her way to the back of the room.

Hermione's hard eyes followed her as she walked away.

'Well done young lady! You have won yourself a Professor!' Bentley clapped his hands and Lavender let out a small gasp of relief and smiled broadly.

Unseen, two teachers caught each other's eye for a brief moment, then the auction continued.


	2. Friday The Escape

2

**2. Friday – The Escape**

Severus sat in his chambers, a large glass of Firewhisky in his hand. He swirled the liquid and allowed the firelight to shine through the amber liquid and let himself drown in the colour. He sighed deeply and ran his tongue across his lips. He knew he didn't have much longer to wait, but every second was agonising, and his crotch was throbbing. He lifted the book he had been reading to try to take his mind off things. He had no packing to do; he had been ready even before the auction. He allowed himself to think for a short moment, and then took a deep breath, moving his attention to his book.

Hermione was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, nursing a Butterbeer. She was starting to get irritated and her foot was tapping under the table. Occasionally she would glance towards the door but whenever it opened and the person she was waiting for didn't materialise, she became more and more irked.

Lavender took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Hermione looked up and waved her over.

'I'm sorry, I know I'm late,' Lavender plonked herself down on the chair opposite.

'Just hand it over, Lavender. I'm not interested in small talk with you.' Hermione glared at her.

Lavender fished inside her pocket and handed over a money pouch. Hermione made a huge show of counting out the money.

'Right. Here's my side of the bargain.' Hermione pulled a few hairs from her head and gave them to Lavender. 'And for the record, I think you're really pathetic.'

Lavender took the hairs eagerly. 'I don't really care what you think, Hermione. One day I won't need the Polyjuice potion to be with Ron, and then he will know the truth about you anyway.'

'Just watch it, Lavender, or next time it might not be my own hairs I give to you. But you'll never know, will you?' Hermione narrowed her eyes and hissed venomously at her and was gratified to see Lavender shrink before her eyes. 'And I might just decide to arrive back unexpectedly. Try explaining to Ron why he has two wives, Lavender.'

Hermione stood up and looked down at Lavender disgustedly, before walking purposefully away.

Lavender watched her as she left and smirked. She was so looking forward to the weekend that nothing Hermione said was going to spoil her fun.

Hermione threw a few things into her bag and searched in her underwear drawer for her favourite basque. It had been a while since it had seen the light of day and she shook it out, steaming it slightly with her wand. The creased black stain smoothed itself and she smiled a little. She fished out the matching black panties and put them carefully into the bag near the bottom before throwing in her long blue dress, her makeup and a couple of books. Her stomach was flipping over but she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had been looking forward to this weekend for so long and everything was meticulously planned, she knew that only a dire emergency could make things go wrong and she had Lavender well primed to contact her in that event.

'Hermione!' Ron called up the stairs. 'Are you home?'

'Up here,' Hermione sighed a little. This was the bit she was dreading.

Ron walked into the bedroom and sat himself down on the bed. 'You going out?' He glanced at her handbag as she slipped a packet of tissues into it.

'I have to go back to Hogwarts tonight, staff meeting. I should be home by 8 though. How was your day?' Hermione looked at her husband and smiled a little.

He beamed at her. 'Better now. I missed you.' He stood and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her gently. Hermione hugged him back. She cared for him deeply and they were comfortable with each other. Ron bent to kiss her and she complied, allowing him to probe her mouth with his tongue. She felt him harden against her and pulled away gently.

'I really have to go, sorry. We can start again later though,' she smiled at him, and he nodded, despite his disappointment. Ron knew Hermione wasn't mad keen on sex most of the time, except that one night last month when she had all but pounced on him as soon as he came home. She had been insatiable most of the night. He shook his head at the memory. She had been totally different that night; he hadn't understood it at the time. But he enjoyed it all the same.

'See you later, then?' He smiled at her.

Hermione stopped by the door and looked at him. 'Bye Ron.' She murmured, a slight gnawing in her stomach.

She walked into their lounge and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

'The quarters of Severus Snape,' she spoke quietly. In a flash of green flame, she had gone.


	3. Friday The Getaway

3

**3. Friday – The Getaway**

Severus was pacing his quarters anxiously when he heard his floo activate. He turned towards it, his hands clutching the back of his sofa, his knuckles white. He had stopped breathing and his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and looked over at him. She could see on his face he had been worrying and she smiled warmly at him.

'It was fine, Severus, you can relax,' she laughed lightly, and in two strides he was with her, cupping her face with his hands.

'I've missed you, witch,' he rasped hoarsely, and crushed his mouth to hers.

Hermione gasped and grabbed his buttocks firmly, crushing his crotch against her and grinding her pelvis against him. His hands were roaming over her ripe breasts, and small gasps and sighs were escaping their mouths as they held onto each other desperately.

Hermione pulled away a little. 'Do we have time, Severus?' She asked 'Because I can't wait.'

Severus growled. 'We can make time.' He grabbed his wand. '_Divesto,_' he spoke softly and gasped as her clothes disappeared from her voluptuous body.

Hermione smiled at him. 'Hurry, Severus, I need you.'

Severus unfastened his trousers quickly and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed Hermione's hand and placed his throbbing cock into her palm. 'Touch me,' he demanded.

He moved his hand to her crotch. She was soaking wet. 'Gods Hermione, so wet,' he moaned.

Hermione gasped as he inserted two fingers and began to thrust. 'I'm always wet for you, Severus.' Her hands were moving quickly up and down his shaft, and he started to buck his hips firmly against her hand.

Severus closed his eyes and let his thumb brush her clit while he revelled in her warm hands on his cock, pushing and pulling and squeezing him tightly. He wanted to be in her. As pulled his hand away, Hermione moaned into his mouth in disappointment.

'Bend over the sofa,' he hissed at her. Like a puppet, she moved at his instructions and bent over the front of the sofa, her forehead resting on the plump cushions, her arse in the air. In one swift movement his cock was at her opening, and he rubbed himself gently over her wetness as he ran his hands across her plump, soft buttocks.

Hermione groaned at the feel of him, his wide head stretching her a little. She wanted him to thrust into her and told him so. 'Gods Severus, please, just fuck me.'

'Like this?' He hissed and rammed himself hard into her tight warm sheath. Hermione gasped and smiled into the couch.

'Harder,' she cried out. Gods, he felt good.

Severus smiled. She was always so demanding, he loved it. He began to move his hips, grinding and thrusting.

'Fuck, Hermione, so tight, so wet for me.' He rammed himself hard, feeling her tightness growing and her orgasm building as he hit her G spot over and over again.

Hermione moved her fingers to her clit and started to thrum herself firmly. She knew she was coming and rammed her buttocks backwards to meet his thrusts.

'Oh Severus, yes! I'm coming, oh my god, I coming so hard. ' Her pussy tightened as she came, waves and waves of pleasure rushing through her as she clamped down on every delicious inch of Severus's huge cock.

'Oh Gods!' Severus's eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth pulled in a grimace as his gasped his pleasure. 'Now, oh Circe,' he grunted and thrust himself deeply inside her, shooting his seed firmly and forcefully against her cervix.

Hermione whimpered, her mouth open against the cushion, tears falling with her release. It was an intense orgasm, and Severus collapsed onto her back, his rough robes chaffing her skin a little. Panting, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck slowly.

'Hermione, my love,' he whispered. 'Let's go.'

The stood shakily and smiled at each other. Severus adjusted himself, tucking his now soft cock back into his trousers and flicking his wand at Hermione, her clothes falling back in place. Hermione closed her eyes. She was tingling all over.

'It's been too long,' she said softly.

'I know.' He whispered, and kissed her gently on her lips. 'I love you. Let's go.'

They stepped into the floo together.

Their suite was huge and opulent, and dominated by a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room. The covers were fashioned from deep purple brocade and were matched by the sweeping drapes. In the adjoining bathroom, a deep bath was filled to the brim with water and fragrant bubble bath; the bubbles were rising over the brim of the bath in time with the movements of the couple in the water.

Severus's cock was snugly nestled inside Hermione as she straddled him, and they kissed deeply as his hands caressed her breasts and his thumbs teased her nipples. Hermione increased the pace of her rocking, and Severus moaned into her mouth.

'Gods witch, do you know what you're doing to me?' He sighed with desire, his eyes hooded.

'I'm making love to you, Severus, because you deserve it and because I love you as much as you love me.' She gasped and tipped her pelvis to let the head of his cock rub against her pubic bone.

Severus smiled languidly. She looked amazing sitting on his cock, her breasts bouncing up and down, her nipples disappearing beneath the waterline with each thrust. She started to move faster, and Severus gasped, placing his hands firmly on her hips as she moved up and down. He moved his hand to where their bodies were joined, and left his thumb in perfect alignment so he could brush her clit with each downward stroke.

'Oh gods, great idea.' Hermione gasped, her eyes wide. They stared at each other as their orgasms started to build. 'Come with me?' She asked him. She loved to come at the same time as him, his cock went so damn hard it was like riding a flagpole, and it felt so exquisite.

'Of course. Say when.' He smiled. He loved it when she took control. The head of his cock was nudging her cervix now with the force of her thrusts, and he felt his balls tighten and lift, her arse slapping against his thighs, the water sloshing around them like waves, up their bodies and over the sides of the bath.

'I'm so close Hermione. Don't be long, my delicious witch, I want to feel you come.' He gasped and bit his lip with the exertion of holding himself back.

'Oh shit,' he moaned as he stiffened, and started to move his thumb quickly over her clit, grabbing a breast with his other hand and squeezing her nipple firmly.

'With me Severus, now!' She cried out and flung her head back. As her orgasm ripped through her, she felt him harden inside her and almost passed out with the feel of it. 'Oh yes. Oh gods, yes!'

They rode out their orgasms together as he shot his load deep inside, gasping with the force of it, then slowing to a gentle rocking pace as Hermione's vagina sucked out every last drop of come from Severus's still pulsing cock. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, her hair getting damp as it trailed in the water. She kissed his shoulder tenderly, where a long and still quite pink scar ran down towards his armpit.

Severus smiled and stroked her hair, letting his hand wander down her spine slowly and then further down to cup her buttock, giving her a slight squeeze. Hermione smiled against his skin and sat up to look at him.

'I miss you, all the time. This is getting to be agony, Severus.' Her eyes were serious.

'I thought we weren't going to talk about it for the next few days? Oh and while I think about it. A thousand Galleons? What were you thinking?' Severus looked at her, his face incredulous.

Hermione blushed furiously and slipped off his lap, his cock withdrawing with a slurp. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, letting her finger trace patterns around his nipples.

'I couldn't let Narcissa get you! It would have ruined everything. This way, Minerva and Ron will think I am with Mundungus and you are with Lavender, carrying out our designated duties on Monday morning instead of being in the school. It was the only way, and now we have two extra hours together.'

'I wonder what Narcissa would have had me do?' Severus smirked a little.

Hermione snorted. 'You know full well she would have wanted you to fuck her rigid Severus! She has always wanted you; she almost drips on the floor whenever you're in the same room as her. Pathetic,' she snapped.

Severus laughed. 'Jealous witch. Anyway, I know someone else who drips when I'm in the same room.'

'Damn right,' Hermione laughed and looked him in the eye. 'Let's go and try out that amazing bed, Severus,' she kissed him and cupped his balls gently.

Severus smiled beneath her mouth. 'Good idea.'


	4. Friday Three am

4

**4. Friday – Three a.m.**

The bedclothes were half on and half off the bed. Hermione was asleep, sprawled on her front, with her long wavy hair spread in a fan across the pillows. She was naked, one breast hidden beneath her, the other peeking out from under her smooth armpit, her beautiful caramel nipple half erect from exposure to the cold air. The brocade throw was concealing most of her lower half, leaving the top of her smooth buttocks temptingly visible.

Severus was also naked, but unlike Hermione, he was awake and sitting in an armchair beside the bed, holding a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. A lifetime of surviving on very little sleep had become habit, and after a couple of hours sleep, he was wide-awake again. He was surprised. He counted backwards and raised his eyebrows, smirking smugly.

Including the quickie in his quarters, he had fucked and made love to Hermione alternately six times, veering between hard and horny to soft and tender. The last time they had fucked, and Hermione had three orgasms in various contorted positions on the bed. There was no wonder she was so exhausted.

Severus looked at her as she slept, and counted his blessings. He still couldn't quite believe his luck. It had started as a friendship. They didn't expect it to turn into love, and it proved very inconvenient, because Hermione was a married woman.

Severus thought back to the time Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to teach. She had been confident with the subject matter, but less confident with the students. To his surprise, she had asked him for advice, and over the space of two years of working closely together, they formed a friendship, enjoying regular debates and sharing his private potions lab companionably. It surprised both of them and they both commented to each other, at different times, how much they valued the others' friendship and how funny it was, given that they had disliked each other so much as Professor and Student.

And then, one fateful day, they overstepped the boundary between being just friends and friends with benefits, and it turned their world upside down.

Hermione had come into work one day, distracted and a little tearful. Severus had noticed, and with coaxing she confided to him that all was not well in the bedroom of the Weasley household. Ron was putting pressure on Hermione to start a family, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted children at that stage in her life. The stress and the arguments had put Hermione off sex, and even when they tried, Ron couldn't always rise to the occasion. The more Hermione had talked, the more distraught she had become, and Severus had insisted she went through to his lounge with him to have a drink, and talk some more, until she felt better.

Afterwards, neither of them could remember how it had happened. One minute they were drinking Firewhisky, with Hermione crying a little, and Severus laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. The next moment, they were kissing fervently, and in the space of an hour, they had had sex three times. The first time had been on his springy couch, then twice in his huge comfortable bed.

Severus closed his eyes as he remembered how sweet she had tasted the first time his tongue had explored her and how voracious they were with each other.

The following day, however, Hermione was wracked with guilt and sought him out, insisting it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and could they please just go back to being friends. Severus agreed readily, he had expected her reaction and didn't want to lose her, in any capacity. So, they went back to being friends for almost five months. Not that it was easy. There were lingering glances across the potions lab, charged atmospheres between them and on more than one occasion Severus had to leave the room they were in to deal with his tented britches. It had been agonising for both of them and it couldn't last.

One day in the lab, Hermione was making potions for the hospital wing, her hair in a loose ponytail, the sleeves of her T-shirt pushed up to her elbows. They were having a heated debate about the advantage of combining muggle medicines with potions therapy and Severus had made a sarcastic remark, as was his wont. Hermione had looked at him and thrown her head back saying 'God, I love you, Severus!' as she laughed. They had both stopped talking and stared at each other for a long time, the air almost crackling between them. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and bit her lip.

'I didn't mean to say that out loud,' she said softly, not taking her eyes off him as he walked towards her.

Severus didn't say a word. He just put the fires out under her cauldrons, took her by the hand into his bedchamber and made love to her.

That was almost three years ago, Severus mused. Neither of them were happy with the status quo, snatched opportunities to be together, trying to keep things secret from everyone, especially Ron. They both hated it but Hermione refused to leave Ron because he was blameless and she had loved him. Did love him. She just loved Severus more. And staying away from each other was impossible. They were intoxicated with each other.

Hermione stirred in the bed, and the covers slipped down revealing her round, peachy buttocks. Severus started to get hard and took his thick, heavy cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly. He smiled. They had been planning this weekend for months and Hermione had made him a promise he fully intended her to keep tomorrow night. His cock jerked in his hand a little.

Hermione was half-conscious and felt the bed for him.

'Severus?' She called out, a little panicked to find him gone from her side.

Severus smiled. 'I'm here, my love.'

He walked over to her and she turned her head to him. He was still stroking his cock and Hermione grinned.

'You are a fucking machine, Severus, did you know that? It's just not natural the amount of sex you can have and still you're ready for more,' she laughed.

'It's you, you sexy witch. Look what you do to me,' he laughed, and bounced his cock playfully in her face.

Hermione smiled sexily at him. 'Better climb on then,' she purred, raising her buttocks off the bed slightly.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He lay beside her and kissed her slowly, sensuously moving his tongue between her lips. He rolled onto her and lifted her hair, tenderly kissing the nape of her neck and snaking his arms under her to cup her breasts, his cock resting cosily in the crease of Hermione's round arse. Severus began to stroke her nipples and pull them gently, bending his head to kiss her shoulders. He moved slowly down her body, kissing every inch of creamy skin as Hermione sighed contentedly underneath him. He reached her buttocks and kissed them firmly, running his tongue between her cheeks and lingering around her puckered orifice. Moving lower, he lifted Hermione's pelvis with his huge hands until her pussy was level with his face. She was dripping with juices and he licked her with light, deft strokes, plunging his tongue into her.

'Oh gods,' Hermione moaned into her pillow and bucked her hips closer to his face.

Severus was an expert at cunnilingus, and they both loved it. He inserted a finger and began to thrust, massaging her g- spot and licking and nibbling her labia. He moved his fingers to her clit and thrummed her as his tongue thrust in and out of her as she gasped.

'Oh fuck, Severus, that's so good, oh my god,' she was gasping hard and starting to mumble, and he knew she was close. Immediately and with a smirk, he pulled away. Hermione cried out in frustration and beat her fists on the bed.

'Damn you, Severus,' she shouted at him. She was so close it was painful. Severus chuckled and spread her legs with his hands, running his fingers up the soft insides of her thighs. Hermione moaned and pushed her pussy towards his fingers, desperate for release.

In a split second, Severus placed his pulsing cock at her entrance, and without preamble, he thrust himself deeply into her up to his balls, pushing firmly and driving her into the mattress.

'Fuck,' he shouted loudly. Damn, she felt tight.

Hermione had lost awareness of her surroundings, her eyes had rolled back in her head and her pussy was on fire. She loved the way he filled her up; she could feel him throbbing with want inside her.

Severus cupped her breasts and began to rock his pelvis back and forth, slowly thrusting his cock in and out. His shaft was glistening with her juices and he maintained a steady rhythm to stave off his orgasm. It wasn't working. He kissed Hermione's neck softly.

'Lift yourself up, witch,' he whispered in her ear. Hermione raised her hips and he moved a hand down to her clit. She was so wet, his fingers slipped deliciously over her hard nub over and over in time with his thrusting, his other hand pulling and twisting her nipple.

In brief seconds, Hermione came, her orgasm tearing through her, her tight sheath squeezing Severus's cock hard as he increased his pace slightly, riding her orgasm and feeling her come dripping over his shaft. Hermione groaned into her pillow, her whole body trembling with waves of pleasure.

Severus released his hands and placed one either side of Hermione on the bed, raising himself slightly. With tight, short, hard thrusts he bucked himself into her pussy, grunting and gasping as he concentrated on his own pleasure. He felt his balls slapping against her buttocks and moaned as he stiffened.

'Oh fucking hell, Hermione. Oh fuck,' he increased his pace and started to fuck her hard. Hermione's body was bouncing on the bed from his exertions, and she was whimpering with continued pleasure from the feel of him, so hard and so thick.

'Oh fuck. Oh Gods!' Severus's head shot back, his eyes closed and his mouth open, hips bucking out of control as his orgasm exploded from him with intense force.

'Shit! Shit!' Severus thrust again and again, as thick streams of semen shot from the burning end of his cock. Severus shuddered and took a deep breath before collapsing on top of her.

After a moment to catch his breath he kissed her neck softly and gently rolled them both onto their sides. He nuzzled her ear gently. 'I love you. Don't ever leave me.'

Hermione started to cry softly as he fell asleep, his arms tightly wrapped around her.


	5. Saturday Ten am

Saturday – Ten a

**Saturday – Ten a.m.**

Hermione was sitting with her feet curled beneath her, cosily ensconced in a huge armchair with tall sides that almost wrapped around her. She was trying to read but Severus was still in bed, snoring softly. She smiled over at him and remembered his words. 'Don't ever leave me.'

He had never asked anything of her because he knew she couldn't give it. The longing in his voice had surprised her. He loved her, she knew that, but the depth of his passion; well, she was discovering it now. This was the first time they had spent any significant free time together and the luxury of being able to touch each other and fully appreciate each others' bodies without rushing or grabbing half an hour to fuck here and there was blowing her mind. She allowed herself to think for a moment what it would have been like if she had been single when she met him. Maybe not as intense, she thought. There was something to be said about forbidden fruit.

She mulled over recent events in her head. Things had been tripping along fairly smoothly for a while, although she hated lying to Ron. Almost as much as she hated having to have sex with him. Not that the sex was bad or anything, although it was nowhere near what she did or felt with Severus. She just felt overwhelmed with guilt. She also knew that Severus could smell her sex with Ron after the fact, no matter how much she showered afterwards, he always knew. And he would be distant with her for a few days, until he couldn't help himself from helping himself.

Hermione closed her book in frustration. The whole situation was a mockery of her marriage and she knew she had created a monster. She didn't know how long she could keep hiding her love for Severus, it deepened each day and she wanted to be with him more and more. It wasn't just the sex. Hermione felt herself ache between her legs, she was a little sore but didn't regret a minute of it. What she had with Severus was everything to her. She bit her lip in thought.

Her mind drifted to Lavender Brown and her obsession with her husband and she smirked as she remembered how she had discovered that bit of very useful information.

Hermione had been with Severus and she was late. She ran down the road in Hogsmede to the house she shared with Ron and pulled up with a start as she saw the door open. There was woman coming out of her house and Ron was kissing her passionately. It looked like she was enjoying it as much as he was, but she pushed away quickly and ran in Hermione's direction. Hermione ducked into the shadow as she passed and she followed her around the corner, her wand outstretched. The woman was about her height, with similar hair, but in the dark Hermione hadn't been able to make out any details. Her mind was bubbling over; she hadn't pegged Ron as someone who would have an affair. The woman had stopped in the middle of the street and was making an odd noise. Hermione took her chance and pointed her wand, stupefying the woman, who fell like a brick.

Hermione smirked as she remembered the thud of her falling against the hard ground. She had walked slowly over to her and gasped as she held her lit wand aloft. The woman was her, dressed in her clothes, her hair, everything was the same, except that as Hermione stared, the woman's features changed before her eyes, her frame lengthening, her hair changing colour and her face taking on the appearance of Lavender Brown. Hermione put her wand beneath her chin and demanded to know what the fuck she thought she was doing with her husband. Lavender had smirked and shocked Hermione with her response.

'Just the same as what you're doing with Professor Snape,' she had muttered.

Hermione blanched. 'How the fuck?' She started to shake a little.

Lavender pushed her wand away and stood, brushing herself down and pulling a travelling cloak from her bag, throwing it on over Hermione's too small clothes.

'I've been watching you for weeks.' Lavender smirked, 'you're a slut, Hermione. Wonder what Ron would think?'

Hermione bristled and put her wand at Lavender's heart. 'Let's go and ask him. Maybe he'll want to know why you're wearing my clothes under that cloak?' She hissed.

Lavender trembled as she saw the wild look in Hermione's eyes and sobbed a little.

'Please, I wont tell him. I love Ron, even if you don't,' she stammered.

Hermione sighed. They had turned the situation to their advantage, the two women using each other to be with the men they loved. Hermione thought it was sick that Lavender had to pretend to be her to get Ron's attention, but it created convenient diversions. The only problem was that Ron thought everything was back to normal with their sex life and would make veiled references to 'what we did last night' that Hermione would have to smile or nod at, not knowing, or wanting to know, what he was referring to. It surprised her she wasn't jealous.

Hermione thought for a while. She wanted everything to stop. She couldn't go on and on like this, it was killing her. She wanted to be with Severus and only him. She just had to work out how to tell Ron, and when.

She glanced over as Severus started to stretch in the bed. She resolved not to tell him until it was a done deal. She would probably have to move in with him but she knew he would be glad.

Severus propped his head on his arms and leant against the pillow. He felt refreshed, and horny. He glanced at Hermione and caught her eye, raising his eyebrow at her. He threw the covers back to reveal his throbbing cock, thick and pale with a huge purple head glistening with pre-cum, twitching a little as she looked at him.

Hermione felt her vagina clench in anticipation but didn't move. She was mesmerised by the sight of his cock, she never could hide her amazement at the beauty of it. It was her favourite part of Severus's body, aside from his brain, and his hands, oh and his delicious tongue. Hermione ran her tongue around her mouth and across her lips. Her mouth was watering.

Severus smirked. Her eyes were like a child staring at a lollipop.

'Want some?' He asked her sexily and raised his hips, causing his balls to rise above the bedclothes.

Hermione gasped as she looked at him in all of his glory and nodded, standing slowly from the chair and walking towards him, not taking her eyes from his crotch for a second. She stood in near the bed and pulled off her T-shirt, revealing a well-fitting purple 'bra. She pushed her thin skirt over her hips to reveal matching panties and Severus gasped.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered.

'Mmmm. So do you,' she whispered huskily, and climbed onto the bed between his legs and bent her head downwards, putting her arse in the air sexily. She looked Severus in the eye.

'What will I do, Severus?' She asked him slowly.

Severus groaned. Gods, he loved it when she spoke to him like this, it was one of their favourite games. He pretended to consider for a moment but it was futile. They both knew what he was going to say; they just liked to hear the words out loud.

'Suck me until I say stop,' he gasped hoarsely.

'Suck you?' She asked 'Not lick you?' she bent and ran her wet tongue over the tip of his cock. 'Not bite you?' She eyed him and he looked at her in shock. She wasn't playing by the rules! She bent and nibbled his shaft with her teeth.

She adjusted her position and straddled him, kneeling upright. She pulled the crotch of her panties to one side and showed him her swollen pussy, glistening with moisture.

'Are you sure you don't want me to rub my wet quim over your thick cock, Severus?' She smiled and took his shaft in her hand, rubbing the purple head between her folds teasingly.

Severus gasped, she was wanton this morning.

'I want you to suck me until I say stop, please,' he hissed the words out as she sat hard on his cock, moaning in her own pleasure as she engulfed him.

Hermione bent forward, her face over his but not close enough to kiss him. She stared him in the eye. 'Do you love me, Severus?' She asked him softly.

'More than life itself, Hermione,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed him, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth as she slipped him out of her wet orifice. She turned herself around, swinging her leg over his chest and showing him the crotch of her very wet satin panties.

Hermione took Severus's cock in her hand and began to stroke the length with her fist, pulling the foreskin over his pulsing head and licking him as she did so. Without warning she put his head into her mouth and created a sucking motion with her mouth, back and forth and using her hand to do the same with his shaft.

'Gods, don't stop, Hermione, don't stop,' Severus groaned.

Hermione wiggled herself in his face a little in response, she had no intention of stopping, but what she did almost sent him over the edge. With a free hand she pushed her panties lower down her slim hips, revealing her dripping pussy for his delectation. She inserted a finger and began to thrum herself and Severus gasped at the sight and the feel of her mouth on his cock. He started to rub her buttocks firmly and pulled her back until she was sitting over his face. He saw her clit, engorged and poking prettily from the top of her pussy and he licked and sucked at it while Hermione increased her pace on his cock, sliding his length down her throat as far as she could. Sweat was starting to glisten on her back as she moved her pussy over his face in ecstasy, her mouth bobbing up and down on Severus's thick and throbbing member. She moved her hand to caress his balls and he cried out, thrusting his tongue inside her wetness and bucking his hips upwards, fucking her mouth firmly.

'Mmm!' Hermione cried out with pleasure and moved her pussy over his face, his nose rubbing her clit as his tongue probed her wetness quickly, lapping her juices.

She gripped his length firmly and began to thrust him hard up and down as her mouth enveloped him. He stiffened and cried out into her pussy, trying to keep his tongue on her clit as he shot his load into her waiting mouth. Hermione fell on him greedily and sucked every last drop from him. He grabbed her hips and pushed his face into her pussy, his tongue darted about all around her clit and her tight opening. Hermione groaned.

'Oh fuck! Oh Gods, Severus! Yes! Yes! Yes!' Hermione sat upright, pushing her crotch onto his face as her come spread over him, her body shaking, her hips trembling over and over, her eyes closed as she revelled in her orgasm. Severus licked up every drop. She tasted amazing.

Hermione sighed and climbed carefully off him, snuggling into the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.

'You are wonderful, witch.' He murmured.

'I love you, that's why. So much, Severus,' she smiled against his bare flesh and hugged him back. He bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

'We should eat, Hermione. I haven't forgotten your promise. You'll need to keep your strength up.' Severus smiled at her.

Hermione laughed. She hadn't forgotten either. 'Food it is then.'


	6. Saturday Night

Saturday Night Saturday Night

They had eaten brunch in their room. The hotel was a muggle one, and Hermione had used the telephone to order room service, which they ate in the window looking out over the sea. It wasn't a particularly nice day and the wind was blowing in off the sea, causing the waves to chop about, and white foam to form on the peaks. It made them glad to be ensconced in their suite; they had no plans on going anywhere else, except down to dinner. They had chosen a remote place, with no nearby wizarding community, to reduce the risk of being spotted. And for the purposes of their stay, they were Mr and Mrs Snape.

Unknown to them, they were the talk of the hotel staff, the dark haired man and his stunning younger wife who had shagged their way around the room. Hermione's screams had been loud, Severus's shouts had drifted two floors down, and a few elderly guests had already complained to the management. Nothing had been said. The staff just assumed they were on their honeymoon, and anyway, they were checking out on Monday. Plus there was a bet on to see how many more times the man could fuck her senseless before he collapsed. He was obviously much older than his wife, and there was an assumption he was taking magic blue pills to keep going.

Hermione fastened her silver pendant necklace around her neck and let it hang in her cleavage. It had been a birthday gift from Severus, before they had become more than friends, and she wore it whenever she went out. It was very special to her. She was wearing her basque, beneath a blue dress that fit her like a sleeve of slinky fabric, with two thin shoulder straps dazzling with tiny diamantes. She straightened her hair with a very clever spell she had learned, and took two lengths of hair, curling them behind her head and clasping them in a silver clip. It was stylish and elegant, and as she applied her makeup, she glanced over at Severus and smiled at him.

He was watching her. He hadn't taken his eyes off her for ten minutes as she got herself ready, and he was stunned at how gorgeous she had made herself for him. His heart was in his throat he loved her so much.

He was wearing a black dinner jacket, but instead of a bow tie, he had opted for a slim silk black scarf tied loosely. Hermione thought he looked very sexy, and she was looking forward to seeing women falling at his feet, which they regularly did. And then seeing them seethe when they realised he was with her.

'I'm ready, Severus,' Hermione smiled, as she slipped on high-heeled silver shoes and grabbed a small clutch bag.

'Let's go, Mrs Snape.' He smiled at her, and she blushed a little. It was a joke, but it sounded very good.

They had booked an intimate table at the back of the hotel restaurant. It was as opulent as the bedroom, with gold and cream drapes and table linen, teamed with gold cutlery and sparkling glassware.

Their waiter was a young man named Adam, who had won the draw to wait on their table, with express instructions to be extremely attentive, and to be sure to get a big tip. He was also instructed to listen into their conversation and see if they had plans for the evening after their meal. Newlyweds often made references to their acrobatics; it was a distraction from the mundane world of looking after other people.

They looked at the menu and Severus ordered for Hermione. He also ordered a large bottle of champagne, and smiled at Hermione as he passed her a glass.

'Champagne, Severus? What for?' She was puzzled; this was hardly a celebration, although she point blank refused to call it a dirty weekend.

'It is exactly three years since we first made love, Hermione,' he smiled at her softly, and her mouth fell open.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. He remembered, even now. He was romantic without even trying, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she sipped her champagne.

'You remembered,' she stated simply. She had remembered too, but had been too embarrassed to mention it.

'Of course. It was the most important day of my life,' he stared at her and his gaze burned into her very soul.

Adam, who was standing behind a very large pot plant, felt choked. He decided not to say anything to the others. It was too personal and he walked away, ashamed for listening in to such a private moment.

They were eating desert, Hermione using a teaspoon to eat her chocolate mousse because it made it last longer. Severus ate apple pie and fresh cream, and had a large glass of whisky with it. He was counting down the moments before he could get her back upstairs and out of that stunning dress. She was going to fulfil her promise, and he knew she had been looking forward to it as much as he had.

Hermione was thinking about Severus, as usual. She knew he was watching her, but she kept her gaze on her food. Most of the time she felt completely comfortable in his company, and she was confident and secure in their love. She knew she had made him a promise and that he wanted her to make good on that tonight. But she felt a little out of her depth. She took a deep breath and a large gulp of champagne. She was full of nerves and excitement and her stomach flipped over as she thought of the coming night.

Severus watched the emotions playing over her face. He sensed her nerves and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it tenderly.

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

'I love you,' he murmured. 'Please trust me.'

'I do, Severus. I do trust you,' she looked at him and sighed, forcing herself to relax.

'Let's go,' he squeezed her hand.

As they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant, a few of the guests looked in their direction, some rolling their eyes and some of them muttering. Severus stopped walking and turned to glare at them. Hermione was embarrassed and pulled on his hand.

'Come on, Severus, please,' Hermione recognised the disapproval in the glances, and realised immediately what the problem was.

Severus continued to walk with her reluctantly.

'What was that about?' He murmured at her.

'We forgot to put a silencing spell over the suite, that's what.' Hermione gritted her teeth, and her face was burning red as they continued to walk through a throng of disapproving faces.

Severus chuckled. 'Better definitely put one on tonight then.'

Hermione went pale. 'Oh god, I wish you hadn't said that.'

'I was joking. You can change your mind,' he looked at her impassively, his face blank.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. 'No. I keep my promises and you have been very patient. I might need another drink though.'

They arrived at the door of their suite, and Severus opened the door for her. Hermione walked inside and shivered a little.

Withdrawing his wand, Severus cast two strong silencing charms around the whole suite and warded their door. He turned to her and smiled.


	7. Saturday Promise Fulfilled

Saturday – Promise Fulfilled Warning : This chapter contains a graphic description of consensual anal sex – if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you skip to the last two paragraphs.  Saturday – Promise Fulfilled

He walked towards her and took her in his arms, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. Severus could feel her heart beating, and he tightened his hold on her. Gods, he loved this witch.

He took her hand in his, leading her to the edge of the bed. Hermione looked at him as he removed his silk scarf and unbuttoned the top buttons of his white shirt, and her eyes were wide as she gazed at him. He was so gorgeous, she was starting to melt inside, but her body was tense as she sat there. Severus noticed and sighed inwardly. He had hoped she was going to enjoy this, but now?

'Relax, Hermione, for gods sake,' he snapped at her a little. A pulse was jumping in his face, and she could tell he was starting get irritated with her. They hadn't argued often, but when they did, the house elves all ran for cover.

Hermione looked down a little. 'I am trying Severus, really. Get me a drink, please. A large one.'

Severus strode purposefully to the bottle of Firewhisky and poured them both two large measures. He handed Hermione hers, and she sipped it slowly at first, before knocking it back in one and almost choking to death. Severus looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was doing her best to overcome her anxiety for him, and he gave up being cross with her. He was a big man in the trouser department. Of course she was nervous. But he was well prepared, and so would she be. He knew she would learn to love it.

'Silly witch,' he murmured, and chuckled as tears ran down her face, the Firewhisky burning her throat.

Severus sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, tipping her chin up to look into her face. 'Kiss me, Hermione, I'm not a monster, you don't need to be scared of me, darling.'

Hermione smiled at him broadly. He had never called her darling before. His voice was as smooth as dark chocolate. She closed her eyes and tipped her face to his. Their lips met, and she felt a familiar spark of desire building within her. This was the Severus she knew, her amazing, caring and attentive lover. Of course he wouldn't hurt her. She loved every wonderful inch of him and she wanted him, badly.

Severus waved his wand, and his Firewhisky floated over to them as he pulled away from her gently. He held the glass to her lips. 'Have some more, it tastes good on you and it will help. I want you to enjoy this Hermione, and you will, I promise.'

Hermione took a long gulp, not coughing this time. The alcohol was starting to course through her veins and she began to lose her inhibitions, not that she had many where Severus was concerned. Apart from him fucking her in the arse.

It had been a drawn out debate, which she had previously been able to back away from. But one day, when her ankles were in the air and he was holding back, not letting her come, he made her promise. Hermione had been so desperate for her release, she would have agreed to anything.

She stared into his eyes, her mouth parted a little. Severus recognised that look of desire and passion, and tipped the Firewhisky down his own throat in one, swallowing quickly and throwing the glass on the floor, before pushing her back onto the bed. He laid on top her, both of them fully clothed as they kissed frantically. Severus ran his hands up and down her silky dress, caressing her nipples as they started to push upwards.

'Hermione, gods you feel so good, witch,' he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and the Firewhisky. It was a heady mix. His head was spinning a little with want.

Hermione was gasping beneath him, his erection was pushing into her thigh. Gods he felt hard. A trickle of moisture slid between her thighs, soaking her satin panties and making her feel so wet. Her clit was already throbbing and she wanted to come already. It was like he had flicked her 'on' switch as soon as he kissed her. Hermione was trembling as he brushed her nipples with his thumbs, kissing her deeply. She needed more.

'Severus. I need to come. Now,' she moaned in his mouth.

'Horny witch,' he chuckled. 'Let's see.' He lowered his hand to the hem of her dress and pushed her thighs apart a little, his fingers brushing over the fabric of her knickers. Gods, she was soaking. He grinned against her mouth a little. 'Oh Merlin, you are ready, aren't you?'

'Gods, yes. So ready, Severus.' Hermione pushed her pussy down onto his hand.

Severus slipped his fingers under the fabric and moved them through her wet labia, thrusting a finger deeply inside her sheath. He kept kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth as she started to writhe over his hand. He moved his fingers to her clit and moved quickly, thrumming her firmly. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her hips bucking upwards and rolling beneath him.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she cried out. 'Oh shit, Severus!'

She came hard, shaking beneath him as he continued to softly stroke her nether lips, spreading her come over her and dipping his fingers into it. She slowly came back to him and he withdrew his hand, licking her juices off his hand and sharing some with her.

'You come so beautifully, Hermione,' he rasped hoarsely. His erection was painful and he needed his release before they could move forward, otherwise he really would hurt her in his urgency.

'I want to feel you inside me, Severus. Make love to me.' She spoke softly, her eyes glassy with tears.

Severus removed his wand and divested his own clothing before standing and pulling her to her feet.

'I want to unwrap you,' he murmured in her ear, and then kissed the back of her neck, sending little shivers down her spine. He deftly unfastened the zip of her dress and slipped the straps over her arms, tenderly stroking her shoulders and drinking her in with his eyes. He held the dress as Hermione stepped out of it, and his eyes widened as he saw the basque and her soft, creamy breasts encased prettily and pushed upwards for his enjoyment, her nipples showing darkly through the satin fabric. The boning of the basque nipped in her already slim waist, and with her hair tied in such a sophisticated way, she looked exquisite. He stepped back and stared at her.

Severus already knew she was beautiful. It hadn't occurred to him that she could be totally stunning. She had done this for him, and he could see how much she adored him. He cursed under his breath. Damn her for being married. He would have asked her himself at this moment.

'You look incredible,' he breathed and walked around her, appreciating every inch of her, the way her back scooped out at the top of her buttocks, the soft curve of her arse, her shapely legs, her elegant neck. She was perfect.

Hermione smiled at him slowly. It felt like he was seeing her for the first time, and she was on fire as his eyes gazed on her. She stared back at him. His cock was upright and straining against his flat stomach, jerking with small movements as he looked at her. His sinewy muscles were still well defined, and his skin was pale and smooth, except for a trail of hair leading down from his abdomen to his crotch and the faded tattoo on his forearm. He had scars like a map all over his body, mostly on his back. They were very thick welts, and Hermione called them the marks of a hero. His legs were long and firm, and his buttocks mostly muscle. They tightened deliciously when he was pumping into her, and the thought made her remember the task in hand.

'Severus, you should be fucking me by now,' she purred at him sexily. She loved the way he was staring at her. She wasn't expecting him to tell her what he was thinking, however.

He walked over to where she was standing and took her hands in his, staring deeply into her amber eyes. His face was full of love and passion for her.

'If you were free, I would marry you, witch. Now, where we stand,' he spoke with raw emotion, a catch in his voice. He had never been so honest with anyone.

Hermione stared back at him and her eyes were welling with tears. 'I wish I were free,' she spoke softly, and the tears fell from her eyes and spilled over her cheeks untapped.

He made no move to stop her crying. He wanted to cry himself; he was so overwhelmed by their admission. But Severus Snape did not cry. He showed his emotions in other ways. He lifted her effortlessly and laid her on the bed, then grabbed her knickers and ripped them from her. His eyes were burning as he stared at her sex; she was so ripe and wet.

'Spread your legs,' he demanded. He wasn't whispering now, he was taking control, and in a short while he would take a part of her no other man had, but first, he needed to fuck her.

Hermione was still crying silently, emotion washing over her in waves. He had all but proposed to her, and she cried for what might have been, and grateful tears for what they had. Still she complied. She could rarely refuse him. She lifted her legs and spread them wide before him.

Severus knelt between her thighs and inserted two fingers inside her wet pussy, thrusting them firmly in and out. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. It was delicious. Leaning over her, he kissed the mounds of her breasts as they spilled over the top of her basque, and with hi free hand, he dipped in and pulled each breast free of the confines of the satin, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking and biting firmly.

Hermione squealed with pleasure and started to grind herself onto his hand. Severus couldn't wait any longer; his cock was so tight it was painful. He removed his fingers and with a smooth movement he thrust his thick cock into her gaping hole and grunted with pleasure. This time was for him. He had to show her what she meant to him, he needed her to understand.

'I want you to look at me witch. Don't close your eyes. See me,' he grunted hoarsely at her, raising himself up on his arms and staring into her eyes.

Hermione understood him better than he thought and opened her eyes without question. He was going to show her how he loved her, and she was ready.

Severus said nothing to Hermione for the next few minutes. His body did the talking for him and he thrust into her, at times fast and frantic, other times with slow movements. He caressed his cock with her warm, wet sheath and Hermione was whimpering and crying beneath him, as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. And all of the time she kept her eyes open, focussed on his on his face and never breaking his gaze.

Severus began to moan as he felt her tighten around him again. He moved his hands to her hips and raised her a little off the bed, cradling her with his upper arms as he curled himself into over and over.. He placed his hands on her hips and started to thrust her on and off his thick cock and watched as he entered her over and over. He lost control and raising himself onto his arms again, rammed her with brute force onto the bed. Hermione couldn't move or think. All she could do was look at his face.

Severus stiffened and arched his back as his cock exploded inside her. He said nothing, he didn't shout or cry out Hermione's name as he had in the past. All of his emotions were in the intensity of his orgasm, and without wanting too, he began to sob uncontrollably. He wanted her to be his, always. His weeping wracked his body, and Hermione pulled him to her and cradled him in her arms, gently stroking his silky hair and caressing his shoulders as his tears ran over her breasts. He couldn't stop, even though he wanted to. They lay there for a long time, even after Severus had stopped weeping. He felt comforted by her arms and Hermione's heart was full as she held his cheek to her breast.

Severus lifted his head and smiled at her. 'I apologise,' he whispered.

'Don't, Severus. You should never be sorry for showing how you feel about me. I love you. I'm sorry things are the way they are.' Hermione stroked his face with her hands.

Severus bent his head to her and kissed her firmly, his tongue licking her mouth gently. She smiled and opened her lips, allowing his tongue access. She licked the tip of his tongue with hers and felt his cock hardening inside her. Hermione started to laugh and he pulled away, his eyebrow raised.

'You are insatiable, Severus!' She laughed again then looked at him seriously. 'I want to fulfil my promise,' she whispered.

'I know you do, my love,' he smiled at her and slowly withdrew his cock, still glistening from their orgasms. 'We need to prepare ourselves, especially as this is your first time.'

Severus stood up from the bed and opened a drawer in the dresser. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and then picked up his wand. He flicked it and vanished Hermione's basque, making her jump a little. He chuckled as she glared at him.

'I need to clarify you,' he spoke softly. 'It may feel a little strange, although I have heard some people like it.'

He pointed his wand at her stomach and muttered '_Scourgio_'.

Hermione had never heard that spell before, but she understood immediately what it was doing. She felt a tingling around her anus, which travelled up her sphincter, tickling a little as she was fully cleansed inside.

'That was different,' she smile at him.

'If you want to change your mind tell me now, because once we start, we can't stop. It could cause serious damage to you if I try and withdraw too soon.'

Hermione liked her lips. She was wet already at the thought of it and she shook her head.

'I want to. I really want to.' She grabbed his hand and thrust it between her thighs. She was dripping again, and he smiled at her.

'You're as bad as me witch. Now, turn over..' he smiled at her, his eyes glinting. He was going to enjoy this.

Hermione rolled onto her front and heard Severus open the bottle of clear liquid. He bent over her and kissed the back of her neck, his lips tracing a line down her spine until he arrived at her buttocks. He caressed them gently and ran his finger, then his tongue, between her cheeks. Grasping her arse in his hands her pulled her buttocks apart slightly and used his tongue to wet her puckered anus, slicking over and over. Hermione squirmed. It felt amazing. Severus tipped a little of the clear liquid down her crease and using his finger, began to massage the lubricant around her orifice, slowly inserting his finger a little, then removing it again, going further and further each time. With his other hand he began to thrum Hermione's clit to help her relax and she started to gasp at the two sensations. His finger felt amazing inside her and she started to move her bottom back towards his hand with each new thrust of his finger, until he was smoothly slipping into her with no resistance and she was moaning with each thrust.

Severus was panting with excitement, beads of sweat forming along his upper lip. Gods he wanted to be in her, but he knew he needed to take his time. He removed his hands and kissed her buttocks before grasping her hips and pulling her back onto her knees, her pretty arse in the air for the taking. He leaned over her, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Hermione's orgasm was close.

'Do it now Severus,' she moaned. Severus smiled. He was sure she would love it.

He tipped the remaining lubricant into the palm of his hand, and spread it liberally over the length and the head of his cock. He was wet and slick and he wiped the remaining liquid over her orifice again, although she was still slippery from his earlier preparations.

He placed the tip of his cock at the entrance to her anus and moved himself slightly over it. Hermione gasped and pushed back a little. Gods, she desperately wanted to know how good it would feel. Slowly and without withdrawing, Severus pushed himself inside her tight little hole until his head disappeared. He closed his eyes and gasped a little. Fuck she felt tight.

Hermione cried out at his insertion, it stung a little and she winced. 'Merlin, Severus,' she muttered.

'Patience, my love. It will hurt a little, but it will soon be like heaven on earth,' he said softly.

He pushed himself further, until half of him was sheathed inside her. She felt amazing and the sight of his cock disappeared up that sweet hole was making him shake slightly. He was so ready to fill her with his seed.

Hermione gasped. It felt incredible and she tightened her sphincter against him a little.

'Ahhh,' Severus gasped, and began to thrust back and forth slowly. He was too big to risk thrusting his whole length into her the first time but this was enough to keep him more than happy.

Hermione's head dropped to the pillow and she bit her lip. Gods, Severus was right, it did feel exquisite. She started to tremble and moved her hand to her pussy, thrumming herself as Severus thrust in and out of her. She started to whimper as her orgasm built and thrust her arse backwards as Severus thrust forwards, causing him to disappear fully inside her. They both cried out with surprise and pleasure.

'Oh gods, Hermione!' He gasped as he felt himself gripped within her and started to throb. His eyes were wide open and he stared at where they were joined. He was buried into her to the hilt, and the sight of it sent him over the edge. He thrust inside her over and over, trying to keep his movements slow but failing as he heard her scream his name with her orgasm.

'Fuck me Severus!' She cried out to him.

'Gods, Yes!' He shouted, and with three firm thrusts, he stiffened and jerked his semen hard into her tight sheath, and felt her sphincter tightening against him as she came down from her own orgasm. With one final spurt of come, he withdrew from her and she collapsed gratefully onto the soft bed. Severus joined her and pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair and kissing her face over and over.

'My beautiful witch. Gods Hermione, you were amazing,' he kissed her softly and she smiled.

'I really loved it,' she grinned at him, and they started to laugh.


	8. Sunday

Sunday Sunday

Hermione stretched luxuriously in the bed, pushing her arms above her head and pointing her toes downwards. She turned her head slightly and saw Severus lying next to her, watching her.

'Morning,' she smiled at him, her eyes bright. She felt good today. Knowing she had finally decided to leave Ron had lifted her heart. She couldn't wait to see Severus's face once everything was sorted.

'You look happy,' he smiled back at her. He hadn't seen her looking so alive.

'I am happy. I am lying in an amazing bed with the man I love,' she turned to face him. 'Are you happy, Severus?'

'When we are together I think of nothing else, so I suppose that makes me happy,' he mused. He wouldn't ever be happy until she was all his, but he wasn't going to spoil her mood.

Hermione looked at him a little sadly and wondered if she should tell him her plans. She decided against it, knowing he would put pressure on her. She had to do this in her own time.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her gently.

Hermione thought for a moment. She felt surprisingly okay, although she ached a little.

'I feel fine. There's no pain, but I'm aching a bit. I'm going to have a hot bath. What will we do today?'

Severus looked at her. 'Make love,' he breathed softly 'and fuck a little.'

Hermione smiled at him. 'Sounds perfect.'

It was early on Sunday afternoon. Hermione had soaked in the bath and followed it with breakfast in bed with Severus, who followed that by making slow, passionate love to her. Now, they were both sitting in bed reading, and the silence between them was comfortable and relaxed.

Hermione wasn't concentrating on her book, however. A plan had been forming in her mind while she was in the bath, and she was trying to but the bones on it as her eyes half skimmed the page in front of her. She knew that at his very moment, Lavender Brown would be in her house with Ron. Perhaps they were fucking, or maybe she had cooked him dinner and they were sitting together eating. Either way, they were in the same place, and Ron was oblivious to the deception. A smile played around Hermione's mouth. There was a part of her that was pure bitch, although she kept it well hidden. If she played things the right way, leaving Ron might not be as traumatic as she feared.

She just needed to extricate herself from Severus for an hour or two, and this was the bit she was struggling with.

'Severus?' She looked over at him a little. His eyes were drooping sleepily.

'Mmmm, yes?' He jerked his head upwards and looked at her.

'Why don't you get some sleep? I might go for a walk, get some fresh air. Do you mind?' she smiled sweetly at him.

'Do you want me to come with you?' He murmured. He really was feeling tired.

'No, that's okay. I wont be too long,' she bent her head and kissed him softly. 'I love you.'

'Me too,' he mumbled. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep before she closed the door.


	9. Sunday Guess What?

Sunday – Guess What

**Sunday – Guess What?**

Hermione apparated into Hogsmede. She breathed heavily and frowned at the sky. It hadn't been raining when she left the hotel, but now it was coming down in bucketfuls. She shrugged; she didn't really care about the weather. She was on a more important mission.

She walked slowly down the road and could see a light shining from the window of her house. As she approached, she bent slowly and peered into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Ron and Lavender, looking just like Hermione. They had obviously just eaten, and Ron was holding her hand across the table. Lavender was staring into his eyes and saying something, and to Hermione's surprise, Ron jumped up and hugged her to him as she laughed over his shoulder.

'Wonder what that was about?' she muttered. She moved over to the front door and stood up. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the handle and walked inside her house. She walked softly to the kitchen door and her eyes went wide as she overheard their conversation.

'Oh my god, I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Mum, she'll be so happy. And Harry, can you imagine his face?' Ron was obviously smiling, she could hear it in his voice.

'We need to keep it to ourselves for a bit Ron,' said the Lavender 'Hermione'. 'It's early days anyway.'

Hermione was shocked. Was Lavender telling him she was pregnant? There was only one way to find out, and so she stepped into the kitchen slowly.

'Hello Ron,' she murmured.

Ron turned to face her. 'All right, Hermione,' he glared at her, his face hard.

Lavender smirked a little as Hermione's jaw dropped.

'You already know, don't you?' Hermione gasped.

Ron looked at her. 'For a clever witch you're not that bright sometimes, Hermione. Did you think I was going to let you run away from me that night and not run after you? I saw everything, and I heard everything. Lavender was right. You are a slut.'

Hermione blanched and stared at Lavender. 'If Ron knows, why do you still look like me?'

'I like your body. You have nice tits, and Ron likes them too. I don't always look like this when we're fucking, do I Ron?' She smiled at him and he grinned at her.

'Not always. You have a fantastic body of your own. In fact, I don't want you to use the Polyjuice potion again after today. I don't want to fuck my wife anymore,' he smiled warmly at Lavender, and then turned to look at Hermione, his face cold.

'Lavender has given me what you wouldn't Hermione. We're having a baby. So you can get your stuff and get out, whenever you're ready. And tell Snape he's welcome to you.'

Hermione looked from one to the other of them, and then started to laugh. It was just too perfect for words.

'Congratulations, both of you. I hope you'll be happy. I really mean that. I can't say I'm sorry it's all over. I just wish you'd told me sooner.'

Ron smirked. 'I knew you wanted out, Hermione. That's why I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to suffer a little, the way you made me suffer when you wouldn't make love to me.'

Hermione shrugged. It didn't matter any more. She was free.

'I'm just going to pack some of my stuff. I'll send one of the house elves to get the rest in the week.'

'Yeh, whatever.' Ron nodded at her and turned his attention back to Lavender.

Hermione grinned to herself and went up the stairs, her stomach flipping with excitement.

She couldn't wait to tell Severus.

Hermione apparated back to the small seaside town where they were staying, her holdall clutched in her hand. She had extended the interior of her bag and the entire contents of her wardrobe were inside. She glanced down at her watch. She had been gone for over two hours and gasped in shock. Severus was probably wondering where she was and she quickly walked back the hotel.

Adam was on reception. It was always quiet on Sunday's and he decided to do the crossword in the local paper. An idiot had written it, and he had it almost completed in the space of a few minutes. He looked up, and then raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw Hermione walk through into the foyer.

'Mrs. Snape? Is everything OK, Madam? Or did you forget something?' He asked her with a puzzled look.

'What? No. I'm just going back upstairs,' she smiled at him a little.

Adam went pale. Oh shit. The honeymoon was over, and she didn't know. It had been very quiet in their suite over the past few hours, and a few people had made a lot of money knowing the old man had burnt himself out.

'Mrs Snape, your husband isn't here. He checked out and paid the bill about fifteen minutes ago. I'm very sorry,' Adam watched Hermione as her face fell, and she dropped her bag on the floor.

'Mrs Snape, are you alright?' Adam was starting to panic as he stared at her; tears were falling down her face.

Hermione was stunned. Severus didn't wait for her. He must have gone back to Hogwarts. Damn him. She wiped her tears from her face angrily.

'Forgive me. I'd better go and find him,' she muttered.

Honestly. Severus was so infuriating. She could see him in her minds eye, pacing the room, thinking everything over. She knew he came to the conclusion that she had left him. Why couldn't he just trust her, for fucks' sake!

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, walked back out of the hotel and apparated back to Hogsmede.


	10. Oh Severus!

Oh Severus

**Oh Severus!**

Severus sat with his face like thunder, a glass of Firewhisky gripped tightly in his hand. He had already broken one glass in temper; throwing against the wall and watching it shatter in tiny pieces. His eyes were black, and his wand hand was itchy. He wanted something to hex and was tempted to call a house elf into service.

He had woken in the hotel room after half an hour, and had expected Hermione to come back. He had waited, read his book, and then he had started to worry about her. He had left the room, and walked around the small town twice looking for her. Then, he thought he may have missed her and she was probably in the room, worrying about where he had gone, and so he went back to the hotel, only to find she still wasn't there.

Severus had thought over their time in the suite, and in particular last night. He had wondered if she had really enjoyed it as much as she had said, or if she had just said that for his benefit? Had he scared her so much that she decided to end things and return to Ron? He was sure he hadn't mistaken her feelings for him, and that she really did love him as much as she said. And yet, he wasn't happy. He wanted her to himself and he knew, deep down, he wasn't prepared to share her with Ron any more. And he needed to tell her that. She had to choose. Severus had an attack of panic and sudden fear that she wouldn't choose him. So he had gathered their belongings and left, believing she wasn't planning on coming back to him.

Severus stood up and drained his glass, then walked into his bedchamber and pulled the bedclothes back. He removed his clothes and climbed into the bed, shivering under the cold covers. He missed having Hermione's warm lithe body to curl up against. He tried to sleep, but his chest was tight and his throat constricted. He needed her, and gods, he wanted her.

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks and finished her Firewhisky. She stood and walked to the Floo. She had been waiting for a quiet moment. Taking a small handful of powder, she said 'The quarters of Severus Snape,' and Flooed directly into his lounge.

There were a couple of candles burning, and she noted the broken glass on the floor and sighed. She slung her holdall off her shoulder, threw it onto the couch and put her head into the lab to see if he was in there. The lab was empty and she frowned. It was still early, and she wondered where he might be.

'Severus?' she called out softly. She walked towards his bedchamber and pushed the door open. She could see he was there sleeping, the covers were moving up and down with his breathing.

She walked slowly over to the bed and took off her clothes. She hesitated a little, not knowing how to gauge his reaction. But she needed to feel him against her skin. Slowly she lifted the covers and climbed beneath them, and then slid over to where he was curled up on the far side of the bed. She snaked her arm around his chest and laid her cheek against his shoulder, kissing him softly.

Severus wasn't sleeping. He held his breath a little as he felt her climb into the bed, and closed his eyes as she wrapped her arm around him, her soft breasts pressing into his back. He wanted to turn and hold her close, but something had changed between them. Their affair had become something much bigger, and it frightened him.

Hermione was kissing him again, with light, feathery kisses, tracing the scars on his back.

He sighed deeply.

'Hermione,' he spoke softly.

'You're awake,' she smiled against his skin.

'Why did you leave me?' he whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke the words he didn't really want the answer to.

Hermione smiled. 'I didn't leave you, silly. But I did leave Ron.'

Severus stiffened, then turned in her arms to look at her.

'What did you say?'

Hermione smiled at him. 'I said, I left Ron. And when I came back, you had left me,' she pouted a little.

Severus searched her face with wonder. 'Why?'

Hermione sighed a little. 'Because I just can't pretend anymore, Severus. I can't share myself with someone I don't want to be with, it's just too hard. Every minute I'm away from you is too painful. I just need to be with you, no hiding, and no more sneaking about. I don't give a flying fuck who knows about us to be honest. I'm proud of what we've got, and I want everyone to know I love you. That's why.'

Severus closed his eyes as her words sank in. She was his, no one else's.

Hermione watched his face. His eyes were closed but he was relaxing, his creased lines smoothing softly. She smiled and moved her face to his, kissing him firmly on the lips, wrapping her arms tightly around him and slinking her leg around his waist a little. She pushed her body against him and he moaned as he felt her nipples press into his chest. Hermione could feel his cock throbbing along her inner thigh and wriggled down the bed a little, letting her labia caress him and her juices slide of the head of his cock. Her tongue was in his mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of him.

Their kisses became suddenly more frantic as they felt their passion rise. Severus's hands were on her breasts, caressing her flesh and running his fingers deftly across her erect nipples. He bent his head and took them into his mouth alternately, licking over the pebbled aureole and flicking her nipples with the tip of his tongue before drawing them gently into his mouth and sucking only them firmly. She tasted so sweet. With a low growl he pushed her onto her back and rained kisses onto her throat and breasts, moving rapidly down her body, his hands roaming where his mouth couldn't reach, fondling her breasts and pulling at her nipples.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he ventured downwards. Gods he felt so good, his mouth was setting her on fire and her skin was tingling with lust. His face was over her pussy, and without warning he ran his tongue the length of her labia, stopping to delicately tease her clit. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. Hermione screamed his name, and he resumed his work with his tongue, licking her clit then plunging deep into her soaking hole, tasting every drop of her. Hermione was starting to shake, her release was so close. He wanted to feel her, and he moved quickly, rising above her then laying his body onto hers, his cock nestling by her entrance. He kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and with a sharp jab, his cock thrust into her tight vagina.

'Oh fuck!' Hermione moaned, her head tipped back and her pelvis jerking to meet him.

'I intend to,' he gasped. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders for support and nuzzled his head in her breasts as he started to fuck her quickly. He bit and sucked at her nipples, and felt her trembling.

'Gods, Merlin, I'm coming Severus.' Hermione cried in his ear.

Severus felt his orgasm too and moved faster, his arse a blur as he forced himself into her over and over. His balls tightened as Hermione felt him go rock hard.

'Oh gods, harder Severus, harder,' she gasped 'so fucking close,' she whimpered.

'Oh fuck!! Oh Yes, yes Hermione, come for me, my love, NOW!' He shouted out as he bucked hard and shot his load into her tight pussy. He grunted, and hot thick streams of come pulsed out of him as he felt her clamp down hard on his cock.

Hermione wailed long and loud as his come hit her cervix, and she came over and over, shuddering and bucking underneath him. She felt herself drift off to another place and realised she must have fainted for a moment, because Severus was calling her name softly as she came around, his eyes full of concern.

'Hermione, my love, what happened?' he asked her gently.

'I fainted, I think. That was quite intense, it happens sometimes,' she lifted her head upwards and kissed his lips. 'I'm fine. More than fine,' she smiled.

Severus smiled at her and hugged her to him tightly. 'I love you, Hermione.' He mumbled into her hair, then kissed her lightly and gently rolled off her.

Hermione smiled at him. She hadn't felt so happy in a long, long time. Severus put his head up on his elbow and smiled down at her, his fingers lifting her soft wavy hair and letting it slip through like silk as he looked into her eyes.

'You always surprise me, witch,' he murmured.

'Wait until you see me move my stuff in, then you'll be surprised,' she looked around his small room. 'I will need a wardrobe, but goodness knows where I will put it,' she bit her lip.

Severus smirked. He wasn't going to make it that easy for her now he had her.

'Surely your wardrobe will be in your own quarters? Minerva is sure to be able to sort out some sort of accommodation for you,' he looked at her seriously.

Hermione's face fell. 'My own quarters? Oh, right. I see.'

She looked at him with her wide amber eyes sadly, and Severus couldn't keep up his little joke. He laughed out loud at her.

'Gods, witch, you are going to be fun to live with if you can't even take a joke! I don't want you to live anywhere else, of course you will be with me,' he grinned at her.

Hermione's eyes hardened. 'Severus Snape, that wasn't funny. Just for that, I am going to sleep on the couch,' she spat at him.

Hermione threw back the bedcovers, before marching out of the room and slamming the door closed. Severus smirked as he got up to follow her. He loved a good chase.

In the bowels of the castle, the house elves were finding safe places to be, away from the dungeons.

The End


End file.
